Different Somehow
by rightxhere
Summary: While SG1 goes to meet a Tok'ra operative, Sam begins to have very vivid imaginations about Cam.


**Title:** Different Somehow (1/1)**  
Author:** Demelza **  
Fandom:** Stargate SG1**  
Pairings:** Cameron/Sam**  
Disclaimer:** Stargate SG1 and its characters belong to MGM, NBC, Brad Wright and all their other owners. No infringements of these copyrights are intended, and are used here without permission purely as a means of entertainment. Any and all original characters are the authors creation, and may be used freely.**  
Spoilers:** Line in the Sand**  
Rating: **O15**  
Warnings**: A smidge of nudity**  
Word Count:** 1,679**  
Summary:** While SG1 goes to meet a Tok'ra operative, Sam begins to have very vivid imaginations about Cam.**  
A/N:** Fic 1 of 5 I'm challenging myself to write (though the others, sadly, won't be SG1). Nothing but total fluff...okay, and _maybe_ a tiny pinch of angst, but it's all green! Dedicated to Claire, Hannah, Marie, Meg and Meredith =)

\/

Not long after their return from their final goodbyes with the Asgaard, SG1 were onboard a Tel'tak cargo ship, headed to the rendezvous point where they had arranged to meet with a Tok'ra operative two days prior. The journey had been uneventful so far, and all indicators pointed to the next three days being equally uneventful. Their mission? To fill the operative in on recent developments regarding the Asgaard.

Back at the base, Vala had protested with General Landry on the grounds the Tok'ra had never done any favors for them, so why should they 'traipse all across the galaxy, just to tell them something they could pop in and see us to find out'?

There had been a lot of sense to what she was saying, but what Cam and Sam couldn't tell her was that there were suspicions arising against the usual members of the Tok'ra who paid infrequent visits to the SGC, and General Landry wanted to be sure they were meeting with someone they could implicitly trust.

Somehow, without meaning to, somewhere between their briefing and departure, Daniel had managed to insult Vala, and she had since spent the majority of her time avoiding him and the rest of them.

Sam remembered something about them all being 'guilty by association' after Cam had tried to reason she hadn't any need to be angry with the rest of them, too.

So now, she and Cam sat alone in the rings' room, rechecking the equipment they'd brought with them, while Teal'c stayed at the helm, Daniel keeping him company. Vala, Sam vaguely recalled, had been headed to the engine room almost an hour ago to double-check everything was running as it should be.

She felt sorry for Vala, having been there herself many a time, and thus being fully able to understand her frustrations at feeling as though no one was listening to her concerns or opinions.

Her mind drifting, she was soon distracted by the familiar sound of a weapon being assembled. She cast a sideways glance at Cam, watched as he reassembled his P90 for the fourth time today.

She found herself smiling, admiring the precision of his movements and how quickly the weapon was coming together. She turned her attention back to the small box she'd finished checking and double-checking moments ago.

Feeling a bored sigh building within her, she let her eyes drift shut to try quell the feeling. It worked. Smiling, happy that it had, her mind began envisioning her and Cam standing alone on the bridge of the Odyssey. It surprised her, caused her breath to hitch. She arched an eyebrow, keeping her eyes closed and her mind focused on the thought.

They were standing close, and Sam saw herself stepping up to Cam, her hands rising to his chest. His eyes on hers, his lips parted with an uncertain gasp while she closed the gap between them, and even though this wasn't real she could practically feel the warmth of his body against hers.

The vision felt right somehow. Like it could easily fit them. Like _they _could easily fit.

The thought played over and over. Sam felt herself letting her mind take a tiny step further, moving her hands to Cam's waist, and pressing her body hard against his. Her gaze not faltering from his, she parted her lips with a soft exhale, inviting him to take the next move.

So, he did. He lifted his right hand to her cheek, brushed back the loose strands of the long hair she, for some reason, had in this vision.

Slowly, as though wanting to savor every moment, Cam stroked the length of her jaw, tenderly hooking her chin with his finger and lifting her mouth towards his. He leaned in and her eyes drifted shut at the warmth of his breath. His breathing grew sharper, and she counted three uneven breaths before his lips finally met hers.

It was at that moment, with a rude awakening, that Sam was jolted from the vision. The Tel'tak jarred with turbulence, and she immediately looked sideways at Cam. He was staring back at her, confusedly.

Only, their eyes remaining locked, she quickly realized the confusion she had misread on his face wasn't confusion at all.

There was an intensity in the way he regarded her, and she found herself swallowing hard.

Her heart sped up, her breath rate increasing without realizing it. She swallowed again, her gaze fell to his lips, then his eyes, and back to his lips again. Settling her gaze back on his steel blue eyes once again, the imaginations of her mind drifted back. They caused her lips to tingle, her heart to flutter.

This wasn't, _it couldn't _be happening.

Cam's eyes, his lips, and the way his eyes were locked on hers..._no_, they faltered to her lips and back in a long, smooth and deliberate movement. It wasn't the first time either of them had done just that, but this...it was different somehow and Cam—Cam knew. Somehow, he felt it too.

Telling herself she was over thinking it, that it had been some random, vivid fantasy, _and that was all it was_, Sam forced her attention back to the box in front of her. She unfastened the latch, her hand trembling as she did so, but finally it was free and she lifted the lid with a relieved sigh.

"Sam."

She squeezed her eyes shut, swallowing. Her heart wouldn't stop racing. Still, she managed an almost breathless, "Yeah?"

She waited on a reply. Two, three seconds. She felt antsy and lifted her head to look over at Cam, only he was stepping silently toward her.

He stopped at her side and her heart raced faster, _and she was sure it was louder_.

Without a word, he extended his hand to her. Sam could've sworn he'd done this before. Only, it was like a dream she'd once had, but one she'd since forgotten everything but the feeling of.

Inhaling, Sam placed her hand in Cam's and rose to her feet, stepping before him.

He held onto her a moment longer, releasing her hand and liftingd it to her cheek in the same way the Cam from her mind had done. His fingers fell, grazing part of her jaw, his touch lingering on her chin. She felt his other hand on her hip and the unexpected move caused her to release a soft exhale and take a fumbled step toward him.

A warm smile curved Cam's lips. "I was wondering how long it'd take," he said.

Sam parted her lips, tried two words before finally finding her voice. "How long, what, would take?"

"The dreams. Or, memories."

"What...dreams, memories?"

His smiled widened and he tenderly caressed her cheek.

At three strokes of his thumb, Sam felt a surge of those same lingering feelings too many dreams she could never remember rush through her. In the back of her mind she saw herself and Cam on a bed onboard the Odyssey. The room was dimly lit, the hum of the ship fading as she felt Cam's lips against her bare skin, finding his way from her neck to her right breast.

The memory, if that's what it was, caused Sam to take a gasp of breath and open her eyes to Cam's.

"Doctor Lee reckons they might be latent memories of a future we never had," he gently explained.

Sam searched his eyes. "The Odyssey," she murmured.

"Fifty years of memories," Cam said, giving a small shrug. "Some might have trickled back somehow."

"Lee?"

"Yeah."

"I suppose it's...possible," she replied, her mind suddenly racing in a dozen different directions, trying to formulate calculations to make some kind of sense of it all. Hearing Cam chuckling, she stopped and stared at him. "What?"

"You're doing the calculations, aren't you?"

"I..._may_ be." She resigned with a quiet, "Yeah."

He smiled, caressing her cheek once more. "So, what do we do with this?"

"What do we...? _That_ I...I have no, idea, about." Her mind was telling her everything that happened had been erased, that the fact Teal'c wasn't telling them anything was because _they _had each instructed him not to. That there were paths that couldn't be taken, at least not twice...and certainly not this one.

It was then, as her mind was rectifying why there was nothing they needed or should _do_ with this that Cam did as his self from the memory, she was now realizing, had done. He grazed his fingertips down her chin, before gently hooking it with his finger and drawing her gaze to his.

What he was doing worked, and immediately every thought in her mind ceased.

He held her to him with his left hand, stroking her hair with his right, cupping the back of her head to bring her mouth to his.

Their lips met and the kiss was slow, delicate, ceasing for only a moment as Cam stopped to frame Sam's face with both hands, tenderly capturing her upper lip and kissing her tenderly.

He deepened the kiss in one slow beat, then another and Sam clutched at his t-shirt, the warmth of his body causing a soft moan to rise in her throat. "Cameron," she whispered, regrettably breaking the kiss.

"I know," Cam murmured softly, about to kiss her again. Only, he stopped himself, asking, "When we're back?"

She nodded, "Yes, we...we have to...figure this out."

There was a faint murmur of what sounded like someone yelling beyond the doors to the rings' compartment. _Vala._

"In privacy," Cam said, caressing Sam's cheek one last time before stepping back from her just as the doors to the room began to open.

"Privacy," she echoed, a feeling of emptiness overwhelming her just then. She yearned for Cam's touch again. To feel his body against hers. To once again be kissed by him in that same, tender way he had done.

She knew, though. Knew it wasn't the time, and certainly not the place. Still, she couldn't help but wish they were alone on the Tel'tak.


End file.
